Recuerdo a Raven
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: La recuerdo, ella era mi chica ideal… yo la amaba, pero jamás la pude alcanzar. Leve BB x Rv


Recuerdo a Raven…

"La recuerdo, ella era mi chica ideal… yo la amaba, pero jamás la pude alcanzar BB x Rv"

Aclaración: este fic no es precisamente de BB y Rv, la pareja no me gusta mucho, pero esta inspirada en una canción (Zoe – Poli) y es la pareja que mejor queda nnu

Aclaración 2: Teen Titans no me pertenece, si así fuera, haría que Starfire fuera menos bonita y menos simpática, para no sentirme mal de preferir a Robin con Raven XD

.-.-.

El lugar era conocido, pero no por ello era concurrido; el peor bar de mala muerte en toda la galaxia, solo los muy desgraciados se daban cita en el nauseabundo lugar, aquellos que deseaban dejar los recuerdos de sus vidas en el fondo de alguna botella.

Había de todas las especies, desde grandes y fuertes, hasta pequeños y pegajosos. Todos con la misma mirada de perdición y decepción, todos en silencio.

Excepto él…

Un hombre joven de complexión delgada y piel verde, que sonreía tontamente mientras miraba embelesado la botella que acababa de terminar, una botella de color negro.

-¿Sabes? Esta botellita me recuerda mucho a una chica… que siempre vestía de negro…

El barman, que estaba a un paso de morir de aburrimiento, encontró en el triste hombre alguien con quien conversar.

-¿Una novia acaso?

-Jeje… - rio por lo bajo mientras acariciaba la botella, bajo la mirada curiosa del barman – Ella era mi compañera de equipo… ¿sabes? Alguna vez, yo fui un súper héroe

-¿Un súper héroe? – Los borrachines solían contar historias disparatadas, y esta, especialmente, parecía entretenida.

-Sí, mi nombre era _Chico Bestia_, y junto con ella y otros tres amigos, éramos los _Jóvenes Titanes_…

-Vaya… ¿no es de la vía láctea? – había oído mencionar ese grupo, pero no estaba seguro de donde lo había escuchado

-Si, éramos los defensores de la Tierra y sus alrededores… ella era tan hermosa… - sus ojos se cristalizaron, mientras su rostro mantenía su sonrisa

-¿era? ¿Le paso algo malo a la chica? – El barman estaba realmente entretenido, y quería saber el resto de la historia

-Su nombre era Raven… era hija del demonio y la joya para la destrucción del mundo… - con su mano izquierda apretó la botella, y la derecha la utilizo para cubrir sus ojos, de los cuales comenzaba a brotar un liquido salado – ella eligió otro camino… defender a los que se suponía, debía destruir…

-¿Por eso era una Titán?

-Lo hizo para protegernos… quiso luchar contra su destino… pero ya estaba marcada desde su nacimiento… aun sigo pensando que pudo salvarse…

El barman no dijo nada más, espero la continuación de la historia, que tardo varios minutos en escucharse.

-El mal comenzaba a dominarla, con mas fuerza que nunca… tratamos de detenerla, pero fue muy tarde… ahora solo es un montón de polvo perdido en el viento…

La mirada del chico bestia se volvió sombría, al recordar la escena de la mujer que amaba, desintegrarse en el viento, transformada en hermoso y resplandeciente polvo violáceo.

-¿Y que paso con los demás titanes?

-Todos quedamos muy afectados, especialmente Robin… después de la… – se quedo callada por un momento, sin atreverse a pronunciar la palabra que había pensado – después de que Raven se fue, él comenzó a pelear mas duro, como si tratara de llenar desesperadamente el hueco que dejo Raven…

-¿Y usted? – el barman arqueo una ceja, mientras el chico verde se levantaba y dejaba algunas monedas sobre la barra

-¿Yo? Bueno, continué luchando contra las fuerzas del mal, y me case con una hermosa bruja rubia…

El barman solo suspiro mientras recogía la botella del chico verde, por un momento casi le creyó…

Mientras tanto, el hombre salió del bar y miro el cielo estrellado que se mostraba hermoso sobre su cabeza

-_Oh, Raven, ¿en cual de todas esas estrellas estarás?_

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, recordando como se había vuelto una carga para sus amigos luego de que Raven los abandonara, como hablaron con él… y como, finalmente había decidido abandonarlos…

_-Espero que estén bien chicos… y que me perdonen.._

- Fin -

Casi no se noto el pequeño 'Rb X Rv' ¿verdad? Mi primer Fic de los jóvenes titanes, no seáis muy malos onegai nnu.

Sayo!


End file.
